Let This Happen
by that1girl21
Summary: A slightly different take on Robin's dream from season 3, episode 2. F/F sex. First fanfic. Constructive criticism appreciated


Robin was suddenly woken one night by the sound of bongo drums. Enraged, she stormed

out of her bedroom and into the living room, wearing nothing but a blue nightgown

Robin: can you please keep it down?!

She suddenly stopped and realized that she was face to face with herself. Just sitting there on the couch and playing bongo drums. Sort of. It was her old hippie-looking, laid-back, braided-haired self.

Summer Robin: (groans) What happened to you, man? You said you wouldn't change, but look at you! No more tan, no more beaded braids, no more lush, untamed forest of leg and armpit hair. You're back at work. What gives?

Okay, she had to be dreaming, right? Wait! That's not even a question! Of course she's dreaming.

Robin: I have to have a job

Summer Robin: "I have to have a job." So american

Robin: I'm canadian! You know that!

Summer Robin: What about important things like making your own jewelry? And lying on the beach and thinking about peace?

Wow, could this girl be more pretenscious or annoying?

Robin: Wow! I just realized something.. that you really suck. You're boring and lame, and you're getting sand everywhere! Seriously! Where is all this sand comming from?! You're not the real me. All you are is me on vacation trying to get away from a breakup.

Summer Robin smiles and placed the bongos on the table in front of her as she stood up.

Summer Robin: Don't you remember argentina?

She turned to Robin and walked up to her with a weird look in her eyes. Where had Robin seen that look before? It seemed familiar. Summer Robin just kept advancing. She was getting closer. A little too close.

Summer Robin: Do you wanna go back?

Summer Robin ran her fingers through Robin's hair. And then Robin remembered where she's seen that look. It was the look she'd given so many guys and girls way back when. The lusty, sexy "I'm horny, so are you, let's fuck." kind of look. She'd practiced it in the mirror a million times. Damn, she forgot how sexy it was. It was even turning her on. Wait! She was talking to herself here! This wasn't even real! And why was a younger version of herself giving her this look?

Robin: What are you doing?

Summer Robin: Shhh... let this happen.

Something about those words sent a shiver down Robin's spine and sent a shot of moisture between her legs. Why? Their lips got closer and closer... and closer. Robin's body seemed to move solely on instinct as she closed here eyes and melted into the kiss... the amazing, amazing kiss. It was probably the sexiest, most intimate, sensual moment of Robin's life and it was all happening inside her head.

As she gripped the other Robin's braided locks and their hands franticall roamed all over each other, tongues fighting it out for dominance in their mouths, Robin has so many flashbacks to all the great nights she'd has in bed with so many people. Especially the women. God, she'd forgotten how good they felt. It was a part of her past she hadn't been 100% proud of and often ignored its existance up until now. And, at this very moment, she was wondering why she'd chosen to do that.

Summer Robin pulled awy from the kiss, smiling confidently at Robin. Robin hadn't noticed it before, but she'd been backed up against a the wall and Summer Robin's hands were on her ass, gripping it tightly.

Summer Robin: You liked that.

Robin: Yeah, I did a lot. But... but this is a dream.

Summer Robin: Then don't you think we should make the most of it?

Robin could only nod as they both came together for another kiss. Even better than the last one. At that moment, as Summer Robin's mouth moved lower and lower down her body, she didn't care if it was herself that she was fucking, or that it was a dream. She just wanted to make the most of it before she woke up.

Summer Robin ran her hands along Robin's still-clothed body, making sure to squeeze her breasts along the way down. Robin was pinned against the wall just by virtue of having weak legs right now. Summer Robin rubbed grabbed her between her legs, rubbing her clit outside her panties (she could have sworn she wore shorts to bed) Robin tried her best not to moan, but a few whimpers escaped her throat as Summer Robin rubbed faster and faster before removing the hand and replacing it with her mouth, pulling the panties all the way down Robin's gorgeous legs.

Summer Robin smiles as she looks up at Robin's face, her fingers teasing Robin.

Summer Robin: You want my tongue inside you?

Robin: Oh, yes!

Summer Robin wastes no time. She doesn't tease, she doesn't wait. She just brings her mouth up to Robin and shoves her tongue inside. Deep. Like she's trying to lick a hole through an ice cream bar in record time. Robin hadn't had anybody go down on her like this in a long time. God, she really needed to go back to women. Why did she ever give them up. Hey, Lily always showed interest. Hopefully it's not too late for them to get together some time and have some fun.

Robin wasn't worried about that now. Now, she couldn't even think as loud moands and "Oh, my god!"s were being screamed from her mouth. Summer Robin kept licking deeper and deeper, faster and faster and pretty soon, Robin was humping her face and panting her name over and over.

Summer Robin: You like this, baby. Don't you?!

Robin: Oh god yes!

Robin whimpers, tugging at the braided hair of the woman beneath her. Summer Robin runs her tongue all over her pussy. She's so good at eating a girl out.

And then she shoves her fingers inside Robin. Not one, but three. Robin rocks her hips back and forth, the waves of pleasure driving her over the freiking edge.

Summer Robin: That's good, baby. Keep going.

What happened in the next minute seemed only to last seconds. Summer Robin was saying so many dirty things to Robin, telling her how sexy she is, reminding her of how things used to be, lips and tongue teasing Robin's thigh, Robin begging her not to ever stop. Robin was so close now She moaned over and over again, yelling "Yes! Yes! Fuck me! More!" Summer Robin kept thrusting her fingers faster and faster... and then suddenly Robin felt her orgasm rush over her like a tsunami.

She fell over foreward on top of Summer Robin, body trembling and trying hard to catch her breath. Summer Robin doesn't remove her fingers as the two start kissing each other like lovers who hadn't seen each other in a million years.

As Summer Robin removes her fingers, regular Robin flips over onto her back to lay beside her. It was at this moment that Robin realized she hadn't even taken off her nightgown. That's okay. She knew there would be plenty of time for that later. She still needed to return the favor to Summer Robin.

Better not waste any time! Robin practically jumped on top of Summer Robin's body, straddling her waist and pulling off her nightgown, ready to begin round two. This time, she was in charge...

...And then she woke up.

Robin: Fuck!


End file.
